


Yoga kiss. (Green Tea American Pi)

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Pi - Freeform, Bottom Steve, Dom Bruce, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Yoga, double penitration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is quietly enjoying his morning Yoga routine when Steve pops in to watch. A kiss leads to glorious sex on the carpet, with both of them getting their exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga kiss. (Green Tea American Pi)

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one but I adore it!

Bruce sat on the floor of the living room of stark tower. He had moved in after New York and he was pleased to say everything was going alright since then. Bruce had decided to take up meditation after the battle. So there he was, sitting on Tony's white shag carpet with his legs crossed and his eyes closed focusing on his breathing. In-out... in-out.

Steve walked out from the gym bare chested and in spandex pants. He had just finished a long workout and stopped when he saw Bruce sitting on the carpet with his eyes closed. What on earth was he doing? Steve sensing that he should be quiet, dropped to his hands and knees and slowly crawled across the carpet.

Bruce cracked one open and saw his boyfriend crawling on the floor and chuckled to himself and closed his eye waiting for Steve to approach him. When he was sure he was in front of him he spoke in a normal voice." Hello Steven."

Steve stopped, looking like a guilty dog. "Sorry Bruce,I didn't mean to interrupt you." Steve sat down, and tried to mimic Bruce's position. His face was slightly tinged with embarrassment when he looked up. "What are you doing?"

Bruce opened both of his eyes looking at his worries lover and chuckled "Don't be sorry babe" he smiled. "I'm meditating."

Steve smiled at being forgiven. "What...don't you have to chant? or be a monk for that sort of thing?" He asked genuinely curious.

Bruce almost giggled. "Not necessarily. It's an ancient practice from Buddhists. It's to cleanse your mind and help your body stay at peace. It uh helps keep...the other guy at bay."

Steve leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. " How does it work Bruce? You seemed to be almost asleep." Steve reached forwards and placed one warm hand on Bruce's knee.

 

Bruce smiled at Steve's touch. "Well it's different for everyone. It helps your brain to relax if you close your eyes so you aren't distracted by other things. Then I usually just let my mind drift and thing of things that make me happy. Usually thoughts of you." Bruce winks.

Steve grins "That sounds very peaceful, can you show me? I would love have a bit of... quiet." He straightens himself up and puts his hands on his knees.

"Sure babe I'd love to. Here start by sitting like this..." Bruce uncrosses his legs and re-crosses them to show Steve "Then just close your eyes and focus on your breathing, Nothing else. It will help you clear your mind."

Steve adjusts his posture and closes his eyes. He waits a few seconds then carefully opens one, just to watch his husband. He smiled softly, god, Bruce was cute like this."Ok, I'm ready.

 

Bruce had his eyes closed and his legs crossed. He felt absolutely peaceful." Ok now just focus on things that make you happy. Genuinely happy and just let those thoughts take you to a place of peace and serenity."

Steve made a small contented hum. Bruce made him happy. Just being in front of him now was enough to make Steve relaxed. Bruce was his rock, his center. He was so happy that Bruce let him in on this tiny part of his life. It felt like a shared secret, Like when they held hands in the dark of a movie theater... Steve looked at Bruce's calm, serene expression. He leaned in, keeping very still, and lightly planted his lips on top of Bruce's in a soft kiss.

Bruce moaned as he felt Steve's lips press against his. The spark he felt every time Steve touched him sent a shudder down his spine and he tried to shake it off. "What was that for?" Bruce asked smiling into the kiss.

Steve chuckled and held the back of Bruce's neck in a loving gesture while he spoke. "I couldn't resist. you looked so at peace. I wanted to know what that felt like." Steve tilted his head up slightly. "I could feel how relaxed you were when we kissed. It was really sweet Bruce."

"I was. It's nice to be able to break away from the madness of our world for a while." Bruce smiled and kissed Steve again softy before letting his tongue run across Steve's lower lip.

Steve let out a quiet sigh and parted his lips to taste his lover properly. He ran his fingers through Bruce's short curls, combing them to side. "We need to do this more often."

Bruce broke away from the kiss to answer Steve. "I agree love."he said right before deepening the kiss pulling Steve's head closer to his and pushing his tongue deep down the soldiers throat. " Why do you have to taste so good?"

Steve made a high pitched whine in the back of his throat, a sound only Bruce could get him to make. He surrendered to the kiss, and let Bruce explore his mouth. He pulled slightly on Bruce's hair to tilt his chin for a better angle."You are the one that tastes amazing... "Steve sighed and places his hand on Bruce's thigh, massaging it tenderly.

"Not a chance soldier." Bruce chuckled as he pulled Steve by his shirt and tugged him on top of him. At least The hulk strength came in handy sometimes.

Steve laughed and rocked Bruce to the floor, so that he was straddling the scientist's hips. He eagerly kissed his lover while pulling Bruce's soft t-shirt up an over his head. Steve broke from Bruce's lips to plant a line of kisses across his collarbones. "You are so gorgeous, you know that?"

Bruce blushed and looked away."I'm not. But you Steve. " Bruce lifted up Steve's shirt and let his fingers ghost down Steve's abs."You are absolutely breathtaking!"

Steve kissed Bruce's neck, down his chest, and right above his pants before skillfully undoing the button and Zipper with his teeth."You are, love. You are the most beautiful person in my life. I love you so much." Steve gasped an giggled slightly when Bruce landed on his highly ticklish hips.

Bruce let out a soft moan when Steve hovered over his hips with his mouth" S-Steve." he tossed his hands above his head and let Steve have his way with his body.

"Im going to show you how much I love your taste Bruce." Steve smirked and pulled off bruce's pants and underwear before giving his lover a few gentle stokes to rouse him. Once he was up, Steve licked his lips eagerly before swallowing up Bruce's length. He bobbed his head in a slow motion, dragging the rough of his tongue along the underside of Bruce's length.

Bruce shivered at Steve's touch and groaned at his words. He was barely able to whimper out a "Please" before his lover swallowed him whole."FUCK!" Bruce screamed and arched his back off the floor at Steve's hot mouth."Oh god Steve!"Bruce gasped out before rolling his head to the side panting.

"Easy Bruce, I'm going to take you slow. Meditation, remember?" Steve smiles before going back in earnest, eagerly licking and sucking every inch of Bruce's length. With a small smirk he popped open a stray bottle of lube and coated his fingers before placing one inside Bruce, stroking his prostate while he deep-throated his lover.

"O-Oh god." Bruce breathing sped up as his lover teased him with torturous sensations. "I'm yours Steve. Do anything you want with me. J-Just pleasssee don't stop." Bruce practically begged.

Steve hummed, sending vibrations down his lovers length. He added a second finger, and a third and started thrusting up hard, continuously teasing that most sensitive spot. He flicked his eyes up to lock with Bruce's asking a question. Do you want to come in my mouth? or inside me?

Bruce whined at Steve's words."keep talking like that and it will happen sooner than you hope. I want you to swallow me down and the right after I cum fuck me. In any way you want. The overestimation makes so hot and it feels like I just keep cumming." Bruce sighed as he raised his hips lazily in the air.

Steve grins eagerly and adds a forth finger to the knuckle, stretching Bruce to his limit. His other hand digs small circles into this thigh, and he gently nips at Bruce's skin around the head before hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing fast and hard. Steve worked his hand under Bruce at the same rate, but alternating thrusts to have a continual burn of arousal. he wanted to make Bruce come hard.

Bruce screamed under the assault of his lover. Twisting and begging for Steve to push in further and harder. He was so close! He just needed a little more to put him over the edge. And when Steve arched his fingers up and dragged his teeth over Bruce's overly sensitive head he came. Brutally hard. he's never had an orgasm this strong. He shoved his hips up wanting to gain more of that hot mouth as cum dripped down Steve's throat. As soon as his orgasm his he was begging Steve. "Steve! Steve please! Fuck me I want to cum again!"

*Steve swallowed every last drop of Bruce's come, eagerly licking his lips."See? you are delicious... "Steve crooned, and quickly tore off his pants before mounting his lovers's hips. He leaned in to kiss Bruce, and took a hold of his shoulders, and in one swift motion, flipped them. Bruce was now on top and Steve below. He arched his hips up and bit his lip."Take me Bruce, I want to feel you come inside me."

Bruce moaned at the sudden role flip." How do you want it babe? do you want it raw? Do you want to ride me?" Bruce whispers in Steve's ear before biting on his ear lobe."Or do you want me to fuck you into the floor until you scream?"

Steve moaned, loving it when Bruce talked dirty like that." The... The last one... Please..."He begged and bucked his hips up eagerly.

 

Bruce growled in pleasure and flipped Steve onto his stomach and pulled his hips up. He slathered his reawakened dick with lube and rubbed it over Steve's entrance. Without warning Bruce shoved in in one swoop.

Steve screamed and dug his fingers into the white shag carpet.It had be so long since he was taken like this.  
" AHH! Bruce!" Steve panted hard and thrust back onto Bruce's cock. God, how did he get so big?.  
Bruce gripped Steve's hips hard enough to bruise and waited a moment for his love to adjust. in the next second he pulled all the out and slammed back in hard.

Steve fisted the carpet and groaned." A..aga..in.. "he warbled. he couldn't believe how hard he was already. He was determined not to touch himself, wanting to come on Bruce's cock alone.

Bruce growled at Steve's tightness and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in as hard as he could.

Steve whimpered and fisted the carpet. Bruce felt so good inside him. The drag and draw of his cock made heat pool in his belly. But he wanted more. He managed to point to the box of toys Tony keeps under the couch. He wanted to be filled until he couldn't move." Please Bruce... More... Ah!"

Bruce saw what Steve pointed at and shuddered. Fuck he was so hot. Bruce slid out to grab the box of toys Steve pointed to and dug around to find the perfect one. He pulled out a long 8 1/2 inch blue dildo and set it next to him on the floor. "Do you want me to prep you for it baby or just push it in?"

Steve turned back to give Bruce full view of his lust flushed face. "Ease it in baby. It's been a while... " Steve relaxed as best he can and spread himself wide. "Ok Brucie... Fill me up love."

Bruce kissed Steve's back as he covered both himself, the toy and Steve's hole in extra lube "You got it baby." Bruce lines the toy and himself at Steve's entrance and starts to push the first inch in slowly. "Doing ok babe?"

Steve moans continuously as the toy and Bruce are pushed inside him. He hasn't been stretched like this in such a long time. His muscles ached inside him, but god it was good! He loved how hot Bruce's cock got when it was under pressure like this .

Bruce had to bite his lip to keep from cumming too soon. Steve was tight, but with the toy additionally it made him unbearably tight. Bruce pushed himself in farther and moaned loudly at the added pressure.

"All the way Brucie...." he grunts . "Fuck...." It was almost more than he could take. "You can mo..ove... Gah..."

Bruce whimpers and pushes both himself and the toy all the way to the hilt and lets out a long groan at the tightness." F-Fuck Steve!"

Steve smirks. "yes fuck me Bruce!" he arks his hips up and winces. He grinds his length into the carpet, seeking more friction.

Bruce smirks at Steve's eagerness and turns the toy on low as he pulls out and thrusts back in roughly.

Already overestimated from sucking Bruce off, Steve comes into the carpet. He gives a little gasp and whines with every thrust Bruce continues to give him. The vibrations from the toy harden him almost instantly again. "Bruce ... Please make me come again.. Harder."

"Yes sir." Bruce moaned and plowed into Steve mercilessly angling his hips up to hit his prostate head on with his dick and the toy.

Steve gasps and wiggles forwards under the unrelenting thrusts from Bruce. He bites his lip and clenches his fists to hold back the swell of arousal as long as possible. He could feel his body relax around Bruce's cock and the toy, and all the pain turned to pleasure. " Bru..uce... God yes.... Just like that!"

"Oh god S-Steve!" Bruce's thrusts became sloppier as he approached orgasm. He turned the toy up as high as it could go and pounded into Steve.

Steve screamed as he came hard, his whole body wracked with waves from his orgasm. "Bruce!! Fuck yes!!! Ahhhh!" Steve began to gasp as his overestimation became to make him keen.

The tightness around his cock became unbearable and Bruce came hard into Steve screaming as he did. "Fuck Steve! GOD YES!!" Bruce thrust a few more times riding out his orgasm before slowing to a stop to pull out of Steve.

Bruce flopped over on the floor and pulled steve on top of him kissing his forehead. "I love you Steve."

Steve Pulled Bruce close. "I love you too Hun." Steve nuzzled into Bruce's neck and began caressing his hair .


End file.
